An existing liquid crystal display, organic light-emitting diode display, or another flat panel display generally includes an array substrate for controlling the transmittivity or light emission strength of each pixel. The array substrate includes a plurality of gate lines and data lines intersecting with each other to define pixel zones, thin film transistors formed in the respective pixel areas, and electrically connected with the gate lines and the data lines, and pixel electrodes electrically connected with the thin film transistors and each pixel of the display typically includes a thin film transistor for applying a signal to the pixel electrode structure in the pixel of the display. Signals on the data lines and the gate lines are provided by a driver chip typically installed on a printed circuit board, where the signals of the driver chip are typically directed onto the gate lines and the data lines through metal leads in peripheral circuits of the array substrate, and the numbers of data lines and gate lines are increasing with the growing definition of the display, for example, there are more than 2,000 gate lines and 12,000 data lines on the existing 4K TV panel, and as a result, there are also increasing numbers of leads for gate lines and data lines.
Due to such a parasitic capacitance between adjacent signal lines that tends to distort a data signal being displayed, thus resulting in a trail, an afterimage, a flicker, and other display defects, a display image being displayed tends to be distorted due to the parasitic capacitance between the signal lines populated on the array substrate and in the peripheral circuits thereof in the prior art, including the gate lines, the data lines, common electrode lines, power source lines, control signal lines, clock signal lines, and the leads connecting them with each other.
In summary, there are such a large number of signal lines on the array substrate and in the peripheral circuits thereof in the prior art that the image being displayed may be distorted due to a crosstalk arising from the parasitic capacitance between the signal lines.